Her past come back
by Insane is my name
Summary: You know when they say your past haunts you? well they aren't lying.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

I was nervous, way beyond nervous. My girlfriend was coming to meet my parents and I didn't know how this was going to go down. Right now I was over my father's house, pacing in front of the door. Before I could continue my nervous pacing the doorbell rung and I opened the door before my family could walk to the doorway of the living room.

There she stood, with a nervous smile on her face and I knew she was nervous from just that and her fidgeting. She looked beautiful. Her raven hair was in a high ponytail that was curly at the end, she had on a black button up shirt, hip hugging jeans that showed off her rounded ass well, and black platform pumps. Silver hoops on her ears and silver bracelets on her left arms with a crescent moon necklace he gave her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." She greeted with her smile still on her face. I knew my family, most importantly my sister, who was only eleven, was going to mention the scar on her face. It went from her eyebrow over her eye and down her chin on the left side of her face.

"Sessh, I ran out of makeup to cover up the scar." She whispered and I shook my head and brought her into my arms. "You still look beautiful to me Kags." I mumbled into her hair which smells like cherries. I felt her nod and she pulled away, much to my annoyance.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me our guest of honor was here?" A voice came from the doorway and Kagome looked behind me and saw my step mother standing there looking at us. Kagome blushed and turned to look at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in and shut the door behind her.

"Hello there, I'm Izayoi." My step mother greeted with a perfect smile and I watched as Kagome stepped forward with her own smile and shook her hand. I caught a glimpse of Kagome's tattoo of a music note with tiny hearts surrounding it on her right wrist.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." She introduced softly and I knew she had her eyes to the ground. I could tell she saw Izayoi looking at her scar, I saw her violet eyes trailing over it before she said something. Before any of us could say something the rest of my family came and rushed into the room.

"Sesshou!" My little sister shouted dashing past Kagome and hopping into my arms, she reached my waist. I hugged her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Rin." I told her and she looked at Kagome who was introducing and talking to my half-brother. I tensed, Inuyasha was known for voicing his thoughts and I knew that he was gonna say something sooner or later.

"So what's up with the scar?" I guessed it was going to be sooner.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi scolded before looking towards Kagome. I glared at my younger brother and let Rin on the ground before heading to my girlfriend's side. She had her hands clenched and her eyes were narrowed at him.

"It's none of your business." She hissed at him and he looked shocked at her. I looked at Izayoi who mirrored her son's expression. Kagome smiled and turned and faced Rin. She held her hand out and Rin grabbed it back with a toothy smile.

"Hi, I'm Rin. I'm Sesshou's sister, well technically I'm adopted but he says that doesn't matter because they care deeply about me." Rin said in one breath and I looked back to Kagome who still had a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Kagome, Sessh's girlfriend." She said back before standing and walking back to me. She stood at my side and I grabbed her hand.

"Where's Father?" I asked Izayoi and she gave a small smile. I knew it from that, he was at work. He did have a million dollar company to maintain so I understand. He looked back to Kagome before tugging her towards the living room. The others followed.

"So Kagome, How old are you?" Izayoi asked as we sat on the couch in the living room, we all knew that Izayoi had the food done but she just wanted to talk.

"I'm 19." She said with a smile and I smiled too, knowing that our ages were slightly different. I see nothing wrong with a five year difference.

"But Sesshomaru is 24!" Inuyasha said from his place on a black leather love seat and I glared at him and he sat back. Kagome shrugged, "So?" she said and I pulled her closer to me. I put my head in her neck briefly before kissing it. She pushed me away with a light push and a laugh.

"Well tell us more about yourself. Do you go to college?" She asked and Kagome smiled.

"Actually I'm in medical school. I graduated high school at 16 by taking my GED and then got into college at 17. I zipped through college in two years and finished just a month ago and recently got accepted into medical school since I applied when I got into college knowing they had a waiting list." Kagome explained with a smile and her eyes, a beautiful light green, looked at my step mother's shocked face with amusement. I swelled with pride at how successful my girlfriend was and Inuyasha smirked at her.

"That's amazing." Izayoi praised. Kagome blushed and waved it off. She tossed her long raven hair behind her.

"That's not all. Tell her." I nudged Kagome in the side. She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"No, Sessh. I'm here to meet them not tell them all about myself. I want to talk about her at least." Kagome said and Izayoi smiled.

"No, go on." She said to Kagome, who threw a glare at me before turning to my family.

"I work at a hospital part time. They said when I graduate med school they're giving me a job to be a nurse before becoming a doctor, you know to see how I work in the field." She said softly and blushed when Rin gasped with awe. Inuyasha leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. His eyes were on Kagome as she smiled and blushed heavier under Izayoi's complaints.

"So what do you do there now?" Rin spoke up from her place next to Inuyasha, her eyes, a chocolate brown, fixed on Kagome in amazement.

"I help out behind the desk as a receptionist but sometimes I'm helping the doctors out like a nurse." She informed them.

"She's amazing. It works out perfectly because she loves helping people out." I continued and she slapped me on the shoulder playfully.

"Can you stop?" she hissed playfully as I pulled her to me. I shrugged at her before giving her a chaste kissed which Inuyasha gagged but Rin "awed" at. Kagome blushed before turning to Izayoi but before she could say anything the front door opened and "Guys I'm home!" ran throughout the house. We all stood but Rin ran ahead and her scream of "Dad!" was heard followed by a "Princess!"

I could see Kagome grin from her place next to me. Our hands came together in unison and they intertwined. We stepped in the doorway and I felt her tensed. I looked at her trying to find out what was wrong but she was focused on my father.

"Father, this is my girlfriend, Kagome." I told him and watched as he looked towards Kagome and froze. They stared at each other and it was silent in the room for a good two minutes before Kagome stepped up to my father who followed the action until they stood in front of each other.

"Hi." She greeted with a nervous smile and he smiled back.

"I'm Toga." He told her and we watched as she nodded. She held out her hand and he grabbed it. He brought it to his lip and placed a kissed on the back of her hand. She smiled but something was off. That look they gave each other looked like they already knew each other.

"Well Toga we have a lot to discuss over dinner. So let's go everybody!" Izayoi said turning and walking towards the living room and was followed by Inuyasha who picked Rin up and marched behind his mother. I grabbed Kagome's hand and we walked behind them with my father next to us.

When we got to the dining room Kagome gasped under her breath, probably at how big the room was. The table could fit a good twenty people. We only took up the top of the table, occupying six chairs.

Kagome sat near my father at the head of the table and of course I sat next to her.

"So dad, Kagome was just telling us about her job at the hospital." Rin announced from across Kagome, sitting between Inuyasha and Izayoi. Father turned to Kagome and raised a brow.

"Oh, really? Tell me about it." He told her as we began piling food on our plates. Kagome barely had anything on her plate and I narrowed my eyes at her plate. A salad with some ranch salad dressing and a steak with some red wine on the side.

"Well I um… I'm helping out with some doctors but I work as a receptionist." She told him and looked down at her plate.

"Do you want anything else dear?" Izayoi offered with a smile. Kagome looked up with a smile and shook her head.

"Not right now. But thank you." Kagome said politely and Izayoi smiled back before they continued eating.

"So what do you do? If you mind me asking." Kagome spoke to my father and he looked at her with amused eyes.

"I am a CEO of a company. Sesshomaru will soon take over and if not then Inuyasha will be taking over." He told her and she looked my way.

"Father, I repeatedly told you that I cannot do that, I am a lawyer." I told him and sipping my wine.

"Plus I am going to own clubs." Inuyasha added and Kagome looked towards him.

"That sounds interesting. I am going to get in free right?" She asked with a smile. Inuyasha smirked at her and nodded.

"Yea but Sesshomaru over there will be paying." Kagome laughed at that and continued to sip at her red wine.

"Not that it matters but do you think you can tell us about that scar?" Rin asked and Kagome and surprisingly Toga tensed.

"I had an accident when I was younger." Kagome told and I grabbed her hand, she told me all about it.

"What kind of accident?" Inuyasha asked his eyes confused. Kagome waved it off and gulped some more wine down.

"Oh you know, I was crossing the street and a driver was texting. I got hit but I jumped and my head hit the window, I had amnesia for a while. But I got most of it back." She said and I swore I saw her glance briefly towards my father before smiling at Rin who had her mouth open in shock.

"I got this scar from a piece of glass that cut my face when I hit the windshield." She told her while pointing to the scar. I nodded.

The rest of dinner was finished in laughter and smiles. While walking Kagome to the door everyone was hugging her goodbye.

"Do you really need to be walking alone at night?" Izayoi asked as we stood on the porch and Kagome laughed.

"No, my older sister will be picking me up. We're roommates." She told them as I held her around the waist. Izayoi nodded with her own smile and I could tell that she adored Kagome as much I did. But as I looked at father I could see him watching her intensely. They locked eyes with each other before she turned away and saw a grey 2014 Toyota Camry pull up at the curb. Kagome turned to me and kissed me on the cheek and waved to my family as she tried walking away. I pulled her back and gave her a chaste kiss and let her walk to her sister's car before they drove down the street with Kagome waving at them which they returned before they watched the car disappear around the corner.

"So how do you know Kagome?" I questioned as I turned to my father. His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"I just met her." He told us and walked back into the house. Inuyasha muttered a "yeah right" under his breath and I gave my father a disbelieving look.

"Father we all saw the looks you guys gave each other. You know her and I want to know how." I commanded and he shook his head.

"Listen I ran into her one day and it's nothing important." He told us before kissing Izayoi on the cheek and heading up the stairs. We all watched him before Inuyasha led Rin up the stairs to put her to bed.

"Thank you for dinner, Izayoi. Have a good night." I told her and exited my childhood house and entering my black 2014 ford Taurus Sho. I drove off but still the question of how my father knew Kagome strayed in the back of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up groggily, still tired from last night. I didn't sleep much since a pair of golden eyes and silver hair clogged my mind. He was there; my rescuer was my boyfriend's father. I shook my head and hopped out of bed before heading out of my room with my towel in my hand and walked down the hall and into a bathroom. Before I entered I could hear my sister talking on the phone in the kitchen and her boyfriend's snores in her room. I closed the door behind me and placed my towel on the closed toilet seat before undressing. I turned on the hot water and waited until the mirror began to fog from the heat of the shower.

When I stepped in and jumped at first when it touched my skin but soon relaxed and went fully in the water. I sighed as I turned, wanting to fully get wet before washing up but I didn't want to take all of the water and began to wash my hair before anything else. I sighed at the scent of Cherries filling my nose. I put my head into the water and let the foam of the shampoo rinsed out of my hair before doing the process over with a matching conditioner. After that I grabbed my cherry body wash, don't judge me, I just love cherry scented things.

After my shower I turned off the water and hopped out while wrapping my purple towel around my wet body before opening the bathroom door and letting the cold air rush past me and into the heated bathroom and exited the room to enter my own. I dried off with the towel and took a pair of dark blue cheekies and a matching padded bra. I then walked over to my desk that had a round mirror and some products in front of it. Lotions, perfume, make up, and some other things were on it. I picked up a bottle of lotion that read, "Amber Romance" on the top and "amber and crème anglaive" (A/N: I don't know if the anglaive word is right. Srry if it is.) And began to lotion my legs and feet. I rubbed it on my neck a little bit before putting it down and heading over to my decent size closet. I saw my uniform immediately and pulled it out. It was dark blue and had my name tag on it.

"Kagome! It's 8:35!" My older sister yelled to me from downstairs and I smiled as I finished putting on my uniform before putting on some perfume that matched my lotion before grabbing my black purse and headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a container of green grapes and cut up green apples and placed them into my purse.

"Good morning Kags." My sister said back with a smile as she put some bacon and eggs on a plate.

"Tell Miroku I said have a nice day." I told her and gave her a hug before walking out of the two bedroom apartment. I was walking into a café near the hospital when I saw Sesshomaru sitting there with a girl that looked around my age. I acted like I didn't see them and headed in line and waited patiently, trying not to watch them. I stepped up to the counter when the other lady got her order and looked at the boy behind the counter.

"Hey Shippo." I said to the teenage boy and he smiled at me.

"Hey Kagome." He greeted me and turned around and placed a medium sized foam cup in front of me on the counter.

"Thanks Shippo. You always know when I'm coming." I told him with my smile before paying and giving my friend a 5 dollar tip before taking the coffee with sugar and French vanilla cream before heading for the door. I stopped hearing Sesshomaru calling my name.

I turned and saw him and the girl approaching me. I forced myself to smile when they stopped in front of me, but I stepped away from the door.

"Hey Sessh." I mumbled under my breath before turning to the girl and nodding to her before turning to walk out but was stopped by the mystery girl's voice.

"Kagome? Your name is Kagome?" I turned back to the girl. Her eyes were on me in shock and I raised my brow at her, a habit I learned from my boyfriend.

"Yes." I told her and she jumped up and down. She stopped seeing my confused look.

"I used to go to the same high school as you? We used to be friends until you stopped talking to us." I gaped at her. But quickly caught myself, realizing Sesshomaru was there before putting on a bright smile on.

"I'm sorry but I don't recall." I told her and she pouted. Before she could say anything else I turned to my boyfriend and put on a straight face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked between me and my old friend before stopping on me.

"This is my client, Eri. She's being accused of identity fraud." I nodded and turned to Eri.

"Nice… uh seeing you again." I mumble before taking a sip of my coffee before rushing out of the café shop before they could utter a word to me. I rushed a good 2 blocks before I saw the hospital come to view. I quickened my already fast pace and entered the place and saw some ambulances pulling out and in while some cars just drove in

"Kagome." I froze as I saw the person standing next to my desk. Come on the day _barely_ started and I was already getting harassed. I smiled regardlessly at the silver haired man leaning on the desk.

"Hey Toga." I said and suddenly I was nervous again as I walked behind the desk. I felt him watching me.

"So how have you been?" he said as I grabbed some folders and began looking through them. I took a blue pen and wrote some things on the sheets.

"I've been fine thank you for asking. But now is not the time so can we talk during lunch?" I offered and saw him nod, "I will come pick you up. 12:10 right?" and I nodded, confirming his thoughts. I watched as he nodded before giving me a beautiful smile before walking out of the hospital. I sighed and went back to the folders on my desk and listening to new patients as they came in with serious problems to deal with. I pulled the container out of green apples and green grapes and began eating them as I continued to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I believe I forgot to say that I obviously don't own Inuyasha or the Character. I only own the story. So enjoy my lovely reviewers.**

I was dreading for the lunch date with Toga. I knew he was just going to ask questions and I knew somehow that Sesshomaru will try to get the answers out of him. Absently my hand went to my face and traced over the scar that was on my face as I remembered the night I always had nightmares about. But as I noticed that the time was closing in I had no choice but to put up the note that said 'lunch break' and call to another person to take care of the desk for a good 15 minutes.

"Kagome, thanks for meeting me here." Toga told me as I entered the café and sat down in front of him. I smiled at him, "Well I haven't seen you in so long. I wanted to see you." I said as I ordered three blueberry muffins.

"You always did love blueberry muffins." Toga laughed a sound that made me smile.

"Well I suppose there was a reason you wanted to meet with me?" I asked curiously. My mouth watering at the sight of the blueberry muffins, they were bigger than normal muffins and the blueberries made it look even more divine. I picked one up and bit into it as Toga bit into a cinnamon roll.

"Kagome, I think we both know why I asked you here," Toga whispered to me with soft eyes. I lowered my eyes in embarrassment.

"Yeah I know," I whispered sadly. Toga smiled sadly and reached over to grab my small hand in his.

"How have you been? What happened after you the trial?" I squeezed his hand, needing and wanting comfort while telling the story.

"After the trial I went home. There was a note on my bed and said that it wasn't over. That he wouldn't be held in the walls of jail and when he finds me I will be his," I paused and took a large bite out of my muffin. I was always an eater when I was sad.

"I stayed in my apartment, paranoid. I had this crazy idea that he had spies all over the city to watch me and never had the curtains open and told Sango to watch her back. But then these letters began to come." I sniffled and shook my head.

"Can you guess what they were Toga?" I asked him while looking up and saw him with a frown. I laughed humorlessly.

"They were love letters and they came every two days. They said that he loved me and that I had his heart in the palm of my hand and that no matter how hard I tried I would never get rid of him. I was his and he was mine," I took another gigantic bite of my muffins and swallowed before continuing.

"The letters began to come almost every 5 hours. I knew I had to leave. So when Sango came home that day I told her we needed to move. She asked no questions and we packed, we had everything set. But the day before we left I was attacked and Sango managed to knock him out before the cops arrived, the neighbor heard my screams and called the cops lucky huh?" I asked biting another large bite of muffin before finishing it off.

"We didn't wait after the cops left. We left immediately, leaving our parent's house but still kept up our payments on it. I _slowly _began to get out more thanks to Sango encouraging me to go to therapy which I still do and by time I met Sesshomaru I had completely stopped being paranoid and kept whispering to myself that he was in jail and he couldn't get me. So that's it." I finished with a small strong smile as I started to eat my second muffin.

"You were always so brave Kagome," he paused for a second and I saw a small confusion in his eyes.

"Does Sesshomaru know?" I shook my head vigorously. He looked relieved before he finished his first cinnamon roll and started his second and last one. I smiled.

"I missed you Ota-san." I said softly tears finally reaching my eyes and he smiled.

"And I you, my sweet daughter." He said back with his golden eyes boring into mine.

"Sadly I have to get back. Thank you for the lunch Toga." I told him as he put a 20 dollar bill on the table and led me out of the café. We walked back in a comfortable silence and when we got there he hugged me tightly.

"You should talk to Sesshomaru about this, you trust him don't you?" he told me with a fatherly look before planting a small kiss to my forehead before getting into nearby limo that pulled up for him. I watched as he went before heading into the hospital and got back to work, even though I was a good ten minutes early.

I picked up my cell phone and pressed the number three and pressed the green button and pressed the phone to my ear. It rung three times before he picked up with a, "Hello Kagome."

"I need to talk to you about something." I said quickly and I could tell he had a raised brow, he did it quite often.

"About what?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Just come over tonight and I'll explain then." I told him and hung up, not wanting to say anymore because I would have told him then and this is no place to have a conversation like _**that **_on the phone in public.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Sesshomaru was confused. What exactly did Kagome want to talk about? But he couldn't focus on that since he was in the courthouse about to get ready for a case. His name was Hariku Shirai and he knew he was guilty so why on earth would this stupid woman try to convince the jury otherwise. So I stood in front of the table with my briefcase and some papers on top of a manila folder on the wooden table.

"I would like to call Mr. Shirai to the stand." I said into the quiet courtroom and we all watched the vermin walk to the stands and swore to tell the truth before sitting down.

"Mr. Shirai isn't it true that you have repeatedly offended the victim numerous times by stalking her, before you got to the point of attacking her?" I questioned with no emotions. Hariku smiled a devious smile before nodding, "Actually you missed something, quite a few things actually." He started with his grin widening.

"You forgot that she _**willingly **_went out on a date with me before inviting me into her house, which I declined. You also forgot to say that she agreed to two more dates before this accusing attack happened." I scowled at his smug voice.

"Of course but did she or did she not say that she wasn't ready to be your girlfriend? And didn't you state yourself that you fumed and "wanted to rip the filthy whore's throat out" in the interviewing room," His face darkened and his eyes bore into mine and he had this deadly look in his eyes.

"She did say that and I do remember saying those harsh words." He confirmed and I smirked before turning my back on him.

"That is all." I said confidently before sitting down at the table and watched as my component got up and stood in front of her client. She had her own confident smile and that worried me even though I didn't show it. She must know something that I don't.

"Well Mr. Shirai isn't it true that the victim herself invited _**you**_ over _**her**_ house the night of the attack and gave you a glass of wine and she had quite enough herself to make her a little drunk?" She asked her client and he smirked.

"Yes she did." He answered and he threw a smug smile at me before turning back to his lawyer.

"And didn't _she_ kiss _you_?" the lawyer continued and I fumed.

"Yes she did. She even offered to show me to her bedroom but I told her that I didn't want to do it with her while she was intoxicated but she insisted and well I gave in since she wasn't _**that**_ drunk." Hariku clarified. I groaned inwardly. He threw another smile at me, "and of course she told me to leave before her sister came home and I did just that. I left her house at 9:45pm." He finished politely.

"That is all." The woman said before sitting down at her desk. It was a long ten minutes as the jury went into the back room, that was covered by a barrier that prevented demons from being able to hear the decision, and went to make their choice.

I looked over to my component and her client with a glare. I could see their smug face from their table. Everyone stood when the jury piled into their seats. The first jury stood with the paper and handed it to the office and brought it to the judge. I kept my face straight but I was nervous as hell.

"On the account of stalking how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked and the first judge stood up looking at a paper.

"On the account of stalking we find the defendant guilty." I smirked but quickly went back to a blank expression. Now I was really nervous about the next sentencing.

The judge nodded, "and on the account of rape how do you find the defendant?" the jury looked up from his paper with no expression, "We find the defendant not guilty." My jaw literally dropped at hearing that.

"Ok, you are dismissed," the judge said to the jury before they walked down the stands they were in and into the door they went through to make the horrible decision. The judge had a frown on her face, obviously displeased with the sentencing too, but she faced the defendant.

"On the account of stalking you are not allowed to come within 50 feet of the victim. She will be getting the restraining order immediately and you will be getting one on your way out. Do not break it; I would hate to see you again." She said with a dark frown and shooting daggers his way. "Do you understand me, Mr. Shirai?" she asked and Hariku nodded and I knew he didn't mean it at all.

"And on the account of rape you are dismissed. Get out of my courtroom." She said furiously before banging her gavel and getting out her chair and walked out the room.

"Thank you, Ms. Wind." Hariku said and I heard say a soft, "No prob." Before her heels clicking away and the door close after her. People slowly started to leave the courtroom.

"Maybe next time." He whispered as I walked down the aisle and out of the courtroom. I fumed as I walked by the press saying "No comment" and hopped into my car and drove off.

333333333333333333333333333333333

I stared at the channel with shock. He was out, he was released, and he was found innocent. How? Why? NO!

I sat on the couch with a slightly agape mouth and eyes widened. The door to the apartment opened and Sango came in with a smile on her face but it dropped seeing my shocked face.

"What. Happened?" She questioned, rushing over to the couch and sat down and placed her arms around me. I began to cry and I hid my face in her shoulder. She patted and rubbed my back.

"They released him. He was found innocent on the rape charge but guilty on the stalking charge. He's not allowed 50 feet within me Sango." I cried and cried harder hearing Sango's breath stop for a moment.

"They. Let. Him. Go?!" Sango roared angrily and I pulled back and nodded.

"It's on every news channel and the police called a little while ago. I-Sango I think its best I go and move somewhere else." I suggested softly and she looked at me with bewilderment, she stood up quickly and from the look on her face she wasn't amused with my statement.

"Absolutely NOT! How could you possibly even think that?!"She roared and covered my ears with my hands and stood in front of her.

"Okay! I get it, it was a horrible idea. But he will find me and I couldn't take it if you was hurt in any kind of way." I told her and her eyes softened.

"I'm the older sister so don't worry Kags. Plus there is no way he could know where you lived." She told me and I nodded softly.

"So," I said after an awkward silence. I saw her glance at me and saw her eyebrow raised as I smiled.

"What had you all smiling so brightly? Miroku asked you out tonight?" I questioned and laughed as she blushed. She stood and shot a glare at me and marched into her room. I grinned, she didn't deny it. I grabbed my phone just as it rung. I always had a gift for knowing when my phone was gonna ring.

"Hey Sessh," I greeted into the phone and I heard him sigh.

"Need me to come over?" I questioned and heard him mumble a small 'yes' and I smiled.

"Be over in ten." I told him simply as I hung up the phone. I stretched as I walked to my room and looked for something to wear. I pulled out some black capris and a red plaid button up shirt and some black vans on my small feet. I was walking out of my room while putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Bye Sango! I'm heading over to Sesshomaru's!" I informed her and walked out the door with my phone, wallet, and keys in my pockets.

333333333333333333333333333333333

I waited patiently in my house; it had three bedrooms, one bathroom, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room, with a den near the living room. I was sitting in the den when Kagome walked in, using her key, and headed towards the den. She entered silently and sat on a chair in front of me.

"Hey Sessh," She greeted and I nodded at her. She tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something." Her face fell and her eyes averted somewhere else before she forced them back on me.

"I lost the case. That bastard slipped through my hand!" I roared and threw a couch pillow at a nearby lamp. She remained unfazed.

"Really?" She asked and I swore I heard her gulp nervously.

"Yes. Hariku got out innocent because the stupid girl had invited him into her house and offered to "show him her bedroom" which led the jury to think that she wanted it. Little twit." Kagome gasped and stood up quickly.

"First off we were friends! Second he was very polite on the date and third I did offer to show him my room NOT to have sex with him! I was only 16!" Kagome screeched, her eyes blazing and I widened my eyes.

"W-what did you say?" I asked her and I saw her red face and narrowed eyes before she huffed and sat down in her chair. The red began to fade from her cheeks before she put her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Crap." She mumbled under her breath as I stared at her in shock.

**A/N: How am I doing so far? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also tell what you think about the court scene, did I do it okay? And lastly this is a reminder that ****I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters****. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: So just to make it clear Kagome called Toga her Ota-san because she considers him as a father and he feels like she's a daughter to him. I hope you guys like the story so far. On with the story.**

I stared at my girlfriend in shock. My eyes widened and mouth dropped as she just sat there with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. I can't believe what she just said, she was that girl? How? When?

My eyes snapped back to her when I heard her sigh. She stood and sat beside me, I turned to stare at her but she kept looking straight. Her eyes were watery and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I said I was just 16. Hariku was my friend, me and Sango's. He asked me on a couple of dates but I said no but then he began to act so sweet and everything so I took him up on his offer. We went on two dates and then I invited him over and had three glasses of wine," her fist clenched on her lap and she swallowed.

"I was just a tiny bit intoxicated and invited him to my bedroom and we did have sex but then he tried to ask me to be his girlfriend but I declined and he called me a filthy whore so I told him to get out. The next day I was attacked." She explained in a soft voice that made my chest ache.

"I didn't know. Was that when you got the scar?" I asked slowly and watched as she bit her lip and nodded.

"I was only 16 and he was like 17 probably 18. We moved afterwards and then he of course followed over here." She shrugged softly.

"I couldn't go to the trial, I wasn't ready to face him but I know that if I went he would have been in jail already." She began to cry, her sobs quiet and sorrowed filled. She quickly stood and faced me.

"When I was standing outside the courtroom to testify, Toga held my hand and whispered soothing words in my ear. But in the end I left the courthouse and me and Sango came over here." She told me and my eyes widened, I knew she knew my father. I stood in front of her and held her in my embrace. She was tensed but soon placed her head on my chest and held tightly to my shirt.

"You told me you were hit by a car, why didn't you tell me the truth?" She stiffened against me before shrugging.

"I didn't want you to know." She told me with a sniffle and she looked up. Her eyes teary and she looked so sad.

"Well I want you to tell me everything." I told her as I tightened my arms around her. She smiled and hugged me tighter while nodding.

"In that case let's just put that behind us and go to sleep." She suggested and I nodded in agreement. We headed to the bedroom and I saw her looking out the window when we were about to lay down. She sighed before hopping in the bed and I joined her. I pulled into my chest and she snuggled into my embrace with a smile on her face.

"I had lunch with your father." She whispered and before I could ask why I heard her breathing even out.

**A/N: Sorry for the ending. I just had a BRILLIANT idea about a new story. Well that's how my head works, I tend to think of new stories every day and well it just happens. **

**So if you want to check it out it's called, "The change you caused" and well of course just like all my other it's going to be a Sessh/Kags story because I'm in love with that pairing. And I promised to try and continued BOTH stories so you have nothing to worry about.**

**Later! :) **


End file.
